To Watch You Scream
by skygirlseagirl
Summary: Levi and Mikasa during one of their training routines. WARNING: Serious smut/lemon. Levi/Mikasa


_Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan. I mean no infringement by this._

**AN: Oh my goodness, guys. This is my first lemon/smut/whatever EVER. I feel so accomplished. It's also really dirty. Like DIRTY. I was giggling the entire time I wrote it. So, take this as a warning before you read it. I hope it's not too awful. Enjoy!~**

It always happened this way. One minute they were sparring, and the next they were one person, thrashing against each other and biting back to keep from yelling in such an open space. They had a system, Levi and Mikasa, and they were creatures of habit. So, when Mikasa deviated from their routine, it came as a shock to them both.

"No," she said, and he quirked an eyebrow, accustomed to her disobedience everywhere else except in their sex lives. He noticed she was shocked as well, but she shook it off and proceeded. "Not yet." Her hand lowered and he watched as she nervously grabbed him, palming his growing erection through his pants. "You know," she said, "I've always wanted…" A blush heated her skin, but she took a deep breath and continued, "to hear you scream." For a brief moment his eyes widened and his cock twitched in her hands. This was, by far, the hottest thing Mikasa Ackerman had ever said to him in their five-month romance.

She pushed him to the floor and leaned over, her nimble fingers quickly undoing the belts and harnesses on the 3D Maneuver Gear, releasing him. He let her have control, curious as to what she planned to do. Eagerly, she ripped off his shirt and he wondered, as he watched his buttons fall to the floor, who was more aroused by her sudden desire to dominate.

Levi was not prepared when she wrapped her mouth around him, slowly at first and then with more speed and more momentum, as if she wanted to suck him dry. To be honest, oral sex was not something he did often with Mikasa. Normally when they fucked, it was fast, rough and passionate, an embodiment of themselves. But… he could get used to this. He felt his expression slipping away and had to purse his lips to keep from moaning, but the wet sounds of her sucking and his throbbing cock made it nearly impossible. Embarrassingly, his hips began moving in rhythm with her pace and, although he tried to keep still, he was at her mercy.

His breaths became frantic and his eyebrows knitted together. His fingers tangled in her hair and she took him all in at once, humming to cause an unfamiliar sensation against him. He grunted in pleasure, his hips lifting off the floor and meeting her mouth, his hands holding her face against him in return. Right when he felt like he was going to release, the blinding white light that would take him to ecstasy beginning to appear behind his eyelids, she moved away from him, replacing her mouth with her hand and gently stroking him, enough to keep him desperate, but not enough to give him what he needed.

"B-brat," he said, his teeth clenched. He could feel the sweat rolling down his head. Mikasa smiled, twirling her fingers around the head of his cock and then began another series of intense pumps, this time with her hands. Levi couldn't stop himself from panting this time, his hands curling into the dirt below. This was filthy, dirty.

He was so turned on.

When she pulled away again, he grabbed her hand, but she simply shook her head no. When had his lover become such a sadist? She repeated the action three or four times, sometimes with her mouth and sometimes with her hands. He lost sense of time, his body writhing and hot, desperately needing an escape, a finish.

She used her feet toward the end, languidly stroking his dick – he was simultaneously horrified and aroused by this. He thought he would explode if she didn't let him orgasm soon, but he wanted to see how far she'd take this, wanted to see what else she had up her sleeve. Where had she learned these things? His hips were gyrating so quickly that he thought his pants would rip. Speaking of…

"Pants." He gasped. "Get them off. Off—" he sucked in a breath as she tightened her feet around him. "They'll get dirty." He wanted to throw dirt when she stopped her ministrations to pull his pants down his leg. Levi was so sensitive that the feeling of the clothing on his bare skin elicited a soft groan from him. Mikasa pulled off his socks as well and paused, a mischievous glint in her eye that simultaneously aroused and terrified him.

She took one sock and tied it around his head, obscuring his view. The world turned to fire. He lost all sense of dignity, became an animal to the primal desire inside of him. All sensations were suddenly stronger: the feeling of her abdomen pressed against his dick made him gasp as she leaned back, her hair skimming his thigh, her hand guiding him inside her…

He let out a moan this time, a loud and long one, as he threw his head back. She tightened around him, causing another groan to escape his lips. He had never been this undone before in their lovemaking, and yet he loved it. Mikasa smiled, lowering down her head to place a kiss on his lips.

Levi was certain he wouldn't be able to last much longer. Her rolling hips, the slapping sounds of their flesh together, the impossible building heat that had stayed with him since his first almost-orgasm… it was almost too much. He wanted to make her cum, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to.

He lifted a shaking hand to where their bodies met, blindly searching for her clitoris. She gasped when he found it, the tightening of her muscles nearly sending him to the end. He chocked out a gasp, but continued on. The sheer power it took to hold back his orgasm was causing him physical pain, and yet he had never experienced such powerful pleasure.

He knew she was close when she lost control of her own hip movements and he flipped her over, pulling off the sock she had wrapped around his head and thrusting into her with everything he had left. They came at the same time and Levi rode out the most powerful orgasm he had ever experienced, literally screaming out Mikasa's name.

Afterwards, they lay in the dirt, covered in grime and sweat and Levi knew that he would take a shower as soon as they got back to the barracks. But for now, he rolled over, pulling Mikasa to him and placing his chin on her head.

"Satisfied?" he asked.

"Very."


End file.
